


Bondage Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [21]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Companion to Bunker Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel. A story of revenge, power, and legal complications.





	Bondage Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

“When I get down from here, I am going to cause you a _world_ of pain.”  
  
Hudson laughed. “Sure you will. If you get the chance.”  
  
She paced around John, who had been stripped of his shirt and pants and was tied to the ceiling by his wrists, and the floor by his ankles. There were welts and stripes of reddened skin where she’d whipped him so far. Hudson was down to her underwear too, fingering herself as she played with John. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “Not a fan of having your own torture-chamber used against you?”  
  
“Not _especially,_ ” John hissed through clenched teeth. “But I am enjoying the fantasies I’m having right now of what I’ll do to you when I’m free.”  
  
Hudson smiled coldly, slipping her fingers in the band of his briefs and pulling at the fabric, dragging the blunt point of the screwdriver up his thigh.  
  
“Yeah, well, fantasize all you want, because you and I are gonna be down here for a _very_ long-”  
  
“CUT!”  
  
**_Ding-ding!_**  
  
Hudson’s eyes rolled shut, and she turned to look at Marvel disbelievingly. “Are you _fucking_ serious?”  
  
“We have to cut John down,” Marvel snapped, taking a swig of the vodka he kept next to his director’s chair and glowering at her. “You know: _Safety Protocol_ and all that stupid shit.”  
  
“And you couldn’t wait for me to finish my sentence?”  
  
“Look, I’m not gonna land on the hook with the fucking lawyers again, alright? Just cut him down and take five.” Marvel was obviously bitter about having to cut for petty little things like an actor’s physical well-being, but he let them off anyway and Joey knew better than to argue. She rolled her eyes and knelt down, undoing the binds around John’s ankles.  
  
“So,” He said, ignoring Marvel’s mood, “Where did we leave off?”  
  
“Uh… My tattoo.”  
  
“Right! Right. So have you seen a doctor yet, or no?”  
  
Joey frowned as she examined the rope, and then carefully undid the knot around his left leg. “No, not yet,” She answered almost as an afterthought.  
  
“You probably should,” John remarked mildly, flexing his wrists under the remaining restraints. “I don’t know if you’ve ever seen tattoos get properly infected before, but it is _not_ pretty. I’m not kidding; Google this stuff and you would puke. Best to get to a doctor and nip it in the bud before it gets that far.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Hudson huffed as she undid the knots around his wrists. “I’ve been careful as _hell_ with this tattoo, and I swear, if I find out those idiots weren’t sterilizing their equipment properly-”  
  
Newly freed, John grinned and scooped Hudson into his arms, lifting her up and setting her down again on the worktable in the “torture chamber”.  
  
“YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FUCKING ON MY SET WITHOUT A CAMERA ON!” Marvel bellowed from behind them.  
  
“Fuck you, I’m on my break, I can do what I want!” John barked back. Quieter, to Hudson, he said, “He’ll neuter me if I blow my load before we have a chance to finish this scene, so you’re the only one who can get off right now.”  
  
Hudson chuckled, sliding her fingers back into her underwear as John kissed her. “When this stupid movie is done, we need to do shit,” She said breathlessly when they parted and he lowered his head to bite at the soft skin of her breasts. “You know. Dinner. Netflix and Chill. Go to movies- _not this one_.”  
  
“FIVE MINUTES, ASSHOLES!”  
  
John sighed.  
  
“No, definitely not this one.”  
  
-End


End file.
